Should i take a chance
by wonder woman2002
Summary: I think people 11 and older should read this story. The winx are in high school with major flirty boys what can they do to get them out their faces
1. Chapter 1

Layla walked into the the high school and saw Flora in a pink tank top with a pink sparkly skirt and pink tennis shoes.

Layla read Flora's shirt that said Dont Under Estemate Me.

Nice she said to Flora thanks.

Flora and Layla saw Bloom.

She had a Blue one strap shirt with ble capres and blue heels.

"cute!" Flora said to Bloom.

Then once the tree where at their lockers they saw Stella in a orange dress and yellow head band, Musa in a red mini skirt with a red strapless shirt, last was Tecna in a purple strapless shirt.

Tecna said "Layla i love your outfit!"

Nabu walked pass and said yeah if your a boger.

Layla tripped him on purpose then the girls saw him getting up with their friend coming to him and they all ran.

Layla said "Man its hard to run in boots!"

Layla had a light green tank top with a green mini skirt and knee high boots with a chain aroung the ankel.

They all had their hair in low poney tails.

Layla ran to gym class, Flora ran to outdoor home eac bloom went to chemistry Tecna went to computer class, Stella went to Math and Musa went to Music.

In Gym

Layla saw Nabu was in gym.

The girls wore a pink tang top with Black shorts but Layla brought her own shorts even thogh they where booty shorts.

The guys wear a blue tabk top with black shorts and they all wear white tennis shoes.

Couch Carter came out and everyone got in a line.

Couch Carter said "First is our mile run 1 one around gets to take a day off whatever class they want.

Everyone got in possition Nabu was next to Layla and said "I guess well miss each other in one class sence ill be out."

Layla craked her neck which made everyone look at her and rub their neck.

Layla said "Bring it."

Coach Carter said "1...2..3!"

Everyone took off.

Layla was the only one who started of jogging.

Coach said "Layla WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Layla said "you'll see."

On the last lap everyone started walking, but Layla saved her energy and won.

Coach said "So what class do you want to miss?"

Layla said "Umm none"then grabbed her stuff and walked off.

OutDoor Home Eac

came out and said "Ok class cook a apple pie in 30 minutes starting...NOW!

Everyone took off.

While Flora was picking apples Helia turnned her stove to 4:50 even though it should be 3:45

When Flora came back she saw her stove up high and turnned it down.

"Darn!" Helia said to himself.

As Flora walked pass she whispered in his ear "dont mess...with the best"

Everyone sat their pie down infront of .

When she tasted Helia she said "C your pie was under done.

When she tasted  
Flora's she said "Yum! do you mind if i take this home to my husban and 2 kids?"

Flora said "Oh please do."

Music class

Musa was on guitar so while musa got her pick Riven changed the tune.

Once Musa returned before they played she tested it then fixed it.

Riven said "Dang"

Once it was time Riven mistkingly bumped into his tune (thing i dont know what its called) and did horrible.

When it was time to play Musa got a standing ovation.

Lunch

When all the girls saw eachother at lunch they said "best day eve!"

When The guys saw the girls all they could do was gossip.

Bloom said "The what do they call themselves.

Specialist are major play boy. They use a girl make her happy then BAMB you 2 wherent even a thing.

Flora said "Right remeber Alis?"

Musa said "Oh yeah what happened to her?"

Tecna said "Prgenat!"

Stella said "Oh yeah!

and Alex."

Layla said "She pregnat to guess by who!"

Stella said "Who?"

Layla said Brandon just like Alis she was messed with by Helia."

Bloom dsid They are all so CUTE! but so ugh cant even say cause we at school."

Flora said "The pincible just saved they life."

All the girls laughed.

At the end of school

All the girls got in Layla's light blue corvet they saw the guys had lots of girls around them.

Flora said "OHH HECK NO!i know, i mutha freaken know they aint comen over here!"

Layla said "I hope you aint gonna sweet talk us."

Sky grabbed Blooms chins and pulled her face close to his.

Bloom said "You want a kiss i'll give you one."

As Sky got closer to her lips she slapped him with all her might.

Timmy yelled "GET EM!"

As the guys ran after the cars the girls didnt even open the doors they jumped in and Layla took off.


	2. Chapter 2

All the Winx where at Layla's house in her room.

Layla said "I'm glad where those kind of friend who's parents are best friends with eachother.

Musa said "I've had my dad's grilling wich is Amazing its like rainbows and sunshine SINK!

But realy i've never had Layla's dad grilled food."

Bloom said "I have once it is AMAZING!"

Tecna said "Look what Timmy said on facebook Tecna so wants me whens she wants me she can come in my room and watch movies if you know what i mean."

Everyone laughed then all together said OHH!

Tecna threw a pillow at Bloom but it hit Stella.

Stella said "What did i do? LOL i just said EWW!.

Bloom said "What?"

Stella said "Brandon is waiten for me when i'm ready go see him!"

Everyone said "EWW!"

After everyone saw what guy wrote about who Layl said "Ok we have to put a stop to all of this"

Layla herd her mom Kirra call them.

Layla came down and saw Helia,Nabu,Sky,Brandon,Timmy, and Riven.

All the girls said at the same time "OUR NIGHTMARE IS COMING TRUE! NO!

Musa's mom Melody said "Girls! be nice we are friends with their parents so they will be being at our family reunions and barbaques.

Stella's mom Sunny said "Dont have to much fun"

Tecna said under her breath said "trust me we wont"

Layla said "What if they still something of mine"

Kirra said "Go in the basement then there is no beds down there."

All the girls said "gag me with a spoon."

Once everyone was down there they sat on a blanket laid out on the floor.

Stella said "OH! lets play truth or dare."

Helia said "Ok Flora truth or-

Before he could finish Flora said "TRUTH!"

Helia said "Flora if I could be your first kiss would you let me?"

Flora said "I already had my first kiss."

Helia said "but what if?"

Flora said "i already had it"

Helia said "WHAT IF!"

Flora said "FINE NO!"

Stella said "we going in a circle so that means Nabu!"

Nabu said "Layla truth or dare."

Layla forgot she was with the boy so said dare.

Then she said "WAIT NO!"

Nabu just said "Too late i dare you to kiss me on the lips."

Layla said "Ok" Kissed her hand then tapped it on his mouth. Then Layla said "ugh i need santatizer."

After everyone went they still had a hour til dinner.

Bloom said "Lets have a race pick one boy to represent the boys and one girl to represent the girl."

The boys huddled up and after abour 1 minute Timmy said "We pick Nabu!"

Tecna said "Aww to bad we picked Layla.

Bloom drew a cross line on the other side of the block.

Sky said "READY...Set...Go!"

Nabu started off really fast and Layla started of jogging.

Riven said to Musa "She is so gonna lose!"

Musa said and its the first one back that wins my Layla is so gonna win"

Nabu had started to walk when he saw how far behind Layla was but next thing you know Layla zoomed passed Nabu.

All the girls cheeres and hugged while the guys pouted.

Stella went up to Brandon and said "want me to get your bottle?"

Everyone laughed.

They had more competions.

The guys won 4 rouds while the girls wone 6.

At dinner everyone but the Winx stayed.

Musa said "Me and Flora have lyrics for a song."

Stella said "Me and Bloom have new outfits.

Tecna said "I know what the stage can look like.

Layla said "And i got some sweet new dance moves!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the performace.

Bloom had a blue dress that went to her mid thigh with light blue leggings, whit boots and her hair in a high pony tail.

Layla had a light green dress that went to the mid thigh black leggings and white boots. Her hair was also down burled.

Stella came out next in a orange dress that went to the mid thigh white boots and her hair flat ironed.

Flora came out in a pink mid thigh dress green leggens, white boots and her hair in a high poney tail curled.

Musa came out in a red mini dress white boots and her hair in 2 low pigtails.

Last was Tecna in a purple wini dress white boots and her hair the down (hair style from her Enchanx).

The music started once Musa pointed to the lights Flora whispered to Bloom "The guys are here.

Then they started to sing.

Layla: Are you ready boots?  
Start walkin  
Yee haw  
C'mon  
Let's go

Musa: You keep saying you got something for me (uh)  
Well officer I don't mind to say you do  
Now your looking right where I thought you'd be looking  
Legs come handy when laws in front of you

Tecna: These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Stella: You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh)  
Now I'm pretending my bendings just for fun  
You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)  
These double 'D' initials work to run

Bloom: These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Flora ha noticed the guys while she was dancing and Helia flashed a smile but Flora ignored even in her head she said SO CUTE.

Flora: I'm the girl with the good boys who don't mean you no harm  
This gotten way with Hazzard County charm  
There ain't no crime in havin' a little fun

Layla: Swerve my stride  
Bat my sexy eyes  
Where my boots at (haha)  
Strut ya stuff come on

Flora: Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee haw

Musa: You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking  
Another to far is down till you kissing ground  
I'm a gonna send you back home as you crying  
But Uncle Jesse he sure is gonna be proud

Tecna: These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Bloom: These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

All: Come on boots  
Start walking  
Come on ladies

Stella: Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee haw

All: Come on Willie (ohh yeah, owww)  
Yeee haw  
Willie Nelson everybody (uh)  
Let's go home now

Everyone clapped.

Musa said in the mic "Lyrics by be and Flora.

Stage lights and gigs by Tecna.

Clothes by Stella and Bloom.

And Lastly are smoken hot dance moves by LAYLA!"

Everyone they walked of stage The song Do You Believix played.

The guys wheny back stage to see the girls.

Layla said "Hey boys what do you want."

Nabu said "Ah my girl" and tried to walk out.

Layla stopped what she was doing stood up and grabbed Nabu's back shirt and said "I'm Not your girl so get your facts straight."

Helia grabbed Flora then dipped her and said "Come to my house so i can show you something."

Flora said "Let me go before i hurt you!"

Helia said "Your to delicate."

Flora said "OH YEAH!"

Then Flora slapped him.

Layla said "The family reunion is today all the girls got into Layla's car and went to Flora's house.


	4. Chapter 4

At Flora's house Tecna said "Oh no they didn't."

Musa said "Looks like they brought a date"

Then Musa turned to Flora and said "Don't let them in your room".

Stella said "Great another nightmare about those to a girls"

Then Stella shivered.

All the guys stood infront of the girls.

Timmy said "You look nice."

Tecna was in a purple skirt with a purple one strap shirt she also had purple tennis shoes.

Musa had a white T-shirt that said I'm To Cool For You. She also had booty shorts with her hair down and white small but thick hair was in a low pig tail.

Bloom had a bkue strapless dress with blue heels and her hair down curled.

Stella had a yellow one strap dress and yellow heels with yellow boots.

Flora had her hair in a high poney tail a green v neck dress and pink shoes.

Layla had a light blue strapless shirt with a black mini thin vest and light blue capris with a black hat tilted over on eye and light blue heels with her hair down.

Riven went up to Flora and said "Where is your room? Me and my personal friend."

Timmy said "This is Vanessa my girl, Tori Helia's girl, Keke Nabu's girl, Emily Riven's girl Meme Sky's girl, and Britney Brandon's girl."

Keke went up to Layla and said "Look at you your outfit is so umm never mind."

Vanessa said "Come on Brit lets not hang with someone who doesnt have our umm cute sence of style."

All the winx got infront of one of the girls and Tecna said "Your not going to come here disrespect us and leave!"

Tori said "And why is that"

Flora standing infront of Tori said "Because this is my house smart mouth!"

Bloom said standing infront of Meme said "You know what get your little tacky posey wanna be's out!"

The Specalist dates said "FINE WHERE OUT!"

Riven said "WHAT WAS THAT FOR I HEARD THEY ARE VERY and i mean very EXSPERINCED!"

The guys were about to leave but Helia's Father Deric said "AH AH AH son we are staying."

Flora's 8 year old sister Rose came over.

Flora said "Oh Rose hi"

Rose pointed to Helia and said "That your boyfriend?"

Flora bent over the gate and threw up a little.

Rose said "You ok?"

Flora said "Yeah kinda umm any way what you need?"

Rose said "Mom said for you and your boyfr- nevermind you and your friends go in the dinning room at the table dinner will be in 3 hours!"

Flora said "Ok rose have fun"  
Rose skipped of.

Flora lokked at the Specialist and said "Follow me donky butts"

Then looked at her friends and said "Come on girls."

The guys looked at each other.

In the dinning room everyone had to say their first crush.

Flora said "umm Daniel Keen"

Layla said " Dont laugh but Dave Michel."

Musa said "Why should i laugh i liked his twin brother Eric Michel."

Tecna said "Robert Henry."

Bloom said "Dan Robinson."

Stella said "Jordan Ralf."

Helia said "Flora"

Nabu said "Layla"

Timmy said "Tecna"

Brandon said "Stella"

Riven said "Musa"

Sky said "Bloom"

All the girls said at the same time "NOT IF YOU WAS THE LAST MAN ON EARTH AND OUR LIVES DEPENDED ON IT I'D RATHER DIE!"

Sky said "Harsh much."

Sky said "Lets play 8 minutes in heaven."

Bloom said "O.k...i think i'm ready to eat."

Sky said "I'm looking at my desert."

Bloom said "You know what i'm not going to eat."

Layla said "BTW we have a tridition on our family reunion we have a competiond and Flora's parents Helia's parents Nabu's mom and my dad are the judge."

Musa said "We win every year."

Layla rearranged her hat and said "You should compete it would be fun to beat ya."

Then all the Winx stood up at the same time and walked off.

Sky said "Oh its so on!"


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Everyone went into the back yard.

Layla and Flora brought out a long desk for the judges and the 6 chairs for the jugdes.

It was fake mics but real insterments.

Flora's mom said in the mic "First up we have the Specialist singing There goes my baby! give it up!"

Everyone clapped then the music started and Nabu started off.

Nabu: There goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

Riven: Bet you ain't know that I be checking you out  
When you be putting your heels on  
I swear your body's so perfect baby  
How you work it baby yea

Sky: I love the way that you be poking it out  
Girl give me something to feel on  
So please believe we gone be twerking it out  
By the end of the night baby

Helia: I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands  
Around your waist and kiss your face  
Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing  
Not even for a minute  
And I'll sit here long as it takes  
To get you all alone  
But as soon as you come walking my way  
You gon hear me say

Brandon: There goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

Timmy: I get the chills whenever I see your face  
And you in the place girl  
Feel like I'm in a movie baby  
I'm like oowee baby oh

All: Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist  
Can I get a taste girl  
No need to keep this baby  
I ain't ashamed of calling your name girl

Timmy and Riven: I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands  
Around your waist and kiss your face  
Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing  
Not even for a minute  
And I'll sit here long as it takes  
To get you all alone  
But as soon as you come walking my way  
You gon hear me say

Sky and Brandon: There goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

Helia and Nabu: And girl I feel like it's our first time  
Everytime we get together  
Baby loving you feels better than  
Everything, anything  
Put on my heart you don't need a ring  
And I promise our time away won't change my love

All: There goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you

All: There goes my baby  
(oo girl look at you)  
You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl  
There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do  
Oo girl look at you.

Everyone cheered even the girls like the song.

The girls saw their dads get mad whenever the Specialist said their goes my baby.

When it was time to hold up the numbers

Flora's mom said 8

Flora's dad said 10

Nabu's dad said 8

and Nabu's mom said 10

Helia's dad said 5

Last Helia's mam said 9

Helia's mom said "Well you guys have a 50! good job!"

Next we have The Winx.

Musa went up to the mic and said "Here's our song called With Your Love!"

Flora: Da da da da dum dum da dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum da dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum da dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum

Layla: Baby, you the best 'cause you worked me out  
I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down  
I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it but you know I like it  
But you know I like it, like it, like it

Musa: Used to always think I was bullet proof  
But you got an AK and you're blowing through  
Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it  
I want you to know it, know it, know it

Tecna: Used to always think I was bullet proof  
But you got an AK and you're blowing through  
Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it  
I want you to know it, know it, know it

Stella: Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love.  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.

Bloom: One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.

All: Everybody wants what I got with you  
'Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view  
Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million  
I'm one in a million, million, million

Musa and Tecna: Everybody wants what I got with you  
'Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view  
Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million  
I'm one in a million, million, million

Bloom ans Stella: How you do it to me, to me, to me  
All of them other boys can walk away  
They ain't even in the game  
'Cause they know that you own it  
You got this swag, you got this attitude  
Wanna hear you say my name  
'Cause you got me...

Flora and Layla: How you do it to me, to me, to me  
All of them other boys can walk away  
They ain't even in the game  
'Cause they know that you own it  
You got this swag, you got this attitude  
Wanna hear you say my name  
'Cause you got me...

All: Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love.  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.  
One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love.

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum da dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum da dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum

Flora's mom gave them a 10

Flora's dad gave them a 9

Helia's mom gave them a 10

Helia's dad gave them a 8

Nabu's mom gave them a 10

and Nabu's dad gave them a 7

Nabu's dad said "Well you got a 53 good job girls you beat them by 3 points.

As the girls walked off to hang out in Flora's big back yard (All the girls live in a mansion with a HUGE back yard).

The guys sat by the girls and Helia gave Flora a kiss Nabu gave Layla a kiss Sky gave Bloom a kiss Brandon gave Stella a kiss and Timmy gave Tecna a kiss.

As the girls were about to punch them Sky said "Look we've beem jerks to you the most because we like you guys a...a...a lot so will you please give us a chance and we can call this are second date."

Flora said "Well if you be our boyfriends?"

Helia gave Flora a kiss then said "Of course."

As the guys walked off Sky and Brandon bumped fist and said "Now we can play them"


	6. Chapter 6

School

Layla walked up to Nabu in her high-low ligh purple shirt with white shorts and blue tennis shoes with her hair swaying side to side.

"Nabu" Layla said "We still on for our date tonight?"

Nabu looked confussed "What date?"

Layla looked at Nabu "This isnt funny i will take that as a no?"

Nabu said "Why would go on a date with a loser?"

Layla said "You got some nerve calling me a loser!"

Nabu said "What you gonna do about?"

Layla punched him in the gut.

Her friends were all sick that day so she hung out with her old friend Maria.

Maria had Black hair and brown skin.

She had aqua eyes.

Maria said "Layla you look cute."

Layla said "You too!"

Maria had a white shirt that went above her knee caps and black capris.

She had her hair in 2 low poney tails braided and white tennis shoes.

Once the 2 where at lunch Nabu came up to the 2 old friends.

Layla said "What happened back there one minute your a jerk the next you're a sweet heart!"

Nabu said "I had just got back from the nurse she gave me this shot that kinda made me high."

Layla said "Yeah kinda"

Nabu said "So we are still on for that date at my house."

Layla said "Whateve" then walked away.

Nabu's house

Layla walked in with Nabu's hand around Layla's waist.

They went to Nabu's room to watch a movie and eat popcorn.

You could here a Winx song play, it was Layla's phone.

Layla said "Babe i'll be right back." Then walked out of his room and into the hallway.

Layla's phone conversation with Stella and Musa

Layla:Hello?

Stella:The guys are so playing us!

Layla:What do you mean?

Musa:She means we were on facebook and saw a picture of each of them with another girl!

Layla:What if it was a...cusin or...aunt...or-

Stella:Well why did under the picture said my REAL girlfriend we are playing some MAJOR LOSERS!

Layla heard Stella start to scream in anger and she was so loud Layla could heard when she moved the phone away from her ear.

Layla:ok, ok calm down we can all meet at Tecna's place to talk more g2g.

Then Layla hung up.

Then Layla snuck out because she didnt want to see his beautiful brown eyes.

Tecna's Place

Bloom said "Ah! They are total play boys how could we fall for them!"

Tecna said "I guess we have to dump those sorry butts"

Musa said "And i know just how"

At the same time all the winx said "SONG TIME!"

Everyone got right to work.

Tecna was looking for a place to sing and think of idea's for the stage.

Bloom and Stella was making scetches of the outfit idea's.

Musa and Flora was making lyrics.

And Layla was think of a cute dance to make all the boys go wild and the girls get jealouse.


	7. Chapter 7

All the girls had white booty Layla had a green strapless shirt and black knee-high boots.

Bloom had a dark blue strapless shirt and white boots.

Flora had a pink strapless shirt and pink knee high-boots.

Tecna had a purple strapless shirt and purple knee-high boots.

Stella had a yellow strapless shirt with more

Musa had a red strapless shirt with red knee high boots.

Bloom said in the mic "here is for our new boyfriends EX-BOYFRIENDS!"

Bloom: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of

Stella: Them boys always acting so mean  
Hands down in the dirt, don't come clean  
Like a hole and a three letter donkey

Musa: Ring the bell, let me teach you something  
Cause your mama never taught you nothing  
Call Pharrel cause you keep on frontin'

All: Listen up, turn it up  
Listen up, turn it up

Tecna: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me

Flora: Can't touch me liar  
I'm fire, you and all your tricks expired  
Your ride really needs new tires  
Vroom tire!

Layla: You like my kicks? Lemme kick ya  
Like a Twilight fan Imma bite ya  
Turn around lemme cee-lo forget ya

All: Listen up, turn it up  
Listen up, turn it up

Stella and Bloom: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me

Flora and Layla: (If you want me looking your way)  
Baby gotta gets real  
(If you want me ready to play)  
Imma have to feel  
(If you want me looking your way)  
Baby gotta gets real  
Yeah go and get real

All: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of

Musa and Tecna: He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance

All: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me

At the end they did a pose.

Jason Queen walked up to the winx and said "Well ladies you have real talent so i want to give you a record deal! you in?"

All the winx looked at eachother huddeled up.

Stella said in the huddel "We should take it it would be a chance to meet cute boys!"

Layla knocked on Stella's head and said "I see the lights are on, but i dont think the anyones home"

All the girls stopped and looked at Jason Queen.

At the same time they all said "PASS"

Bloom said "We are just doing this for fun not for money fame or BOYS" she said looking at stella.

Jason said "I completly understand that"

All the Winx at the same time said "Girls just wanna have fun then walked off.

As they left everyone cheered and clapped.

With the Guys at Helia's place

Nabu said "What happened we had them around our little finger!"

Riven said "Ok i know i'm a good lier but that is just hard to belive."

Riven continued "We have to get them back and i know how." All the guys smirked then rubbed their hands together.

Kristal was walking oast with Maria.

Kristal said "Flora is my best friend i dont want a guy to crush her soul!"

Maria said "Layla is my best friend to we HAVE to find their new adress!"


	8. Chapter 8

Musa said "Hey girls got a text from the guys!"

Tecna said "What does it say?"

Musa said "It says i know your mad but we want to make it up to you come by my house!"

Bloom said "Um no."

Flora said "This could be the perfect revenge!"

Layla said "Look Flo i luv you like a sister but how is...OH!"

Stella said "We make them want to get on their knee's for us by looking HOT!"

Stella put on her black booty shorts, Orange tang top and leather jacket, she also had knee high boots.

Layla had a light blue mini shirt and a light blue strapless shirt and green high heels. she also had a white mini leather jacket.

Flora had a pink mini dress and heels.

Tecna had a purple,Musa had a red and Bloom had a blue strapless mini dress with white heels and black leather jackets.

Once they got to the guys house Nabu grabbed Layla, Timmy grabbed Tecna, Riven grabbed Musa, Riven grabbed Musa, and Helia grabbed Flora.

All the guys with the girls in there arms kissed them at first the girls tried to push away but gave up and ended up enjoying every last minute of the kiss.

Kristal and Maria had happened to past the guys house.

Maria said "Krystal...thats...thats Layla's licen plates!"

Kristal saw the house door was unlocked and had their phones ready.

Once Kristal opened the door she said "WINX THOSE GUYS ARE PLAYING YOU!"

Maaria showed them their phones.

After listening Flora looked at Helia with anger in her eyes and said "SO YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO PLAY US!"

Helia said "No Flora itss-"

Helia was cut off by Tecna saying "Really it looks and sounds like you were going to take us to your room and the next day dump us!"

Musa said "I KNOW COLD AND THATS DIRTY!"

Bloom said "I thought you liked me sky!"

Layla said "Liked...liked for crying out loud i though you loved me!"

Stella said "You all are just phoneys!"

All the winx grabbed both drinks dumped it on the guys head smashed cake in their faces splashed popcorn in their faces grabbed their purse and each girl gave their suposely boyfriend a punch in the gut.

All the winx yelled "KISS MY BUTT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SPOILED BRAT!"

Kristal and Maria joined the winx in there car and drove off.

Everyday the guys called the girls but soon they all blocked each of the guys from there phones.

Since all the winx were going to move they had one last performance.

Bloom: When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.

Musa: It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

Tecna: I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be

Flora: Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

Stella: i don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)

Layla: I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

All: Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

Stella and Bloom: I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.

Musa and Tecna: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

Flora and Layla: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

The girls walked off stage packed their bags and got ready to move to L.A. in a mansion with just the 6 Winx plus Kristal Maria and a new friend along the way Roxy.


End file.
